Les Trois élus - Hésitation
by Nazo Edo
Summary: Les 3 Clans vivaient en paix depuis des lunes et des lunes. Jusqu'au jour ou, le Clan des Étoiles ne répondent plus au guérisseurs. S'en suivit de catastrophes. Un trouble se forme au sein des Clans, qui crée un malaise. Étoile de Plume, inquiet, reçoit une prophétie. [Émeraude x Jais] /!\


Hello ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! Ce n'est pas tiré d'un manga, mais plutôt d'un livre ! Du noms de La Guerre des Clans ou Warrior Cats ! Un livre sur les chats. Nous suivrons ici, l'histoire d'Émeraude et Jais dans le Clan de la Lumière.

* * *

 **Les Trois élus** \- _Hésitation_ : Prologue

Le vent soufflait fort dans la forêt ou nulle vie ne régnait. Les arbres sifflaient, un silence sombrait dans la forêt. Le vent présageait l'arrivée d'une tempête. Une grande tempête sûrement très longue. Les nuages noirs cachaient la lune et les étoiles, cette nuit-là était devenus une nuit sans lumière, sans étoiles. Plongé dans le noir le plus profond, un jeune matou au pelage gris rejoignit une femelle qui semblait observer le ciel noir sur une petite colline. Elle semblait désespérée. Le matou entama la discussion.

 **\- Goutte de Pluie, quand est ce que le Clan des Étoiles donnera signe de vie ?** Miaula calmement le matou gris.  
 **\- Je dois t'avouer, que je n'en sais rien, Étoile de Plume. Cela fait maintenant 1 lune.**  
 **\- N'est-ce donc pas une erreur ? Peut-être que le Clan des Étoiles n'avait simplement rien à dire lors de la demi-lune ?** Espérait Étoile de Plume.  
 **\- Peut-être. Mais n'est-ce pas étrange qu'aucun des guérisseurs n'ai eu de rêve à part les ténèbres ? Puis, comment expliques-tu le ciel noir lors de l'assemblée ? Même la lune on ne la voit presque plus !** Feula la guérisseuse, comme si elle craignait un danger imminent.

Étoile de Plume fixa la guérisseuse de ses grands yeux jaunes qui semblaient dire _"Ne décourage pas"_. Mais Goutte de Pluie ne semblait plus croire à _"l'espoir"_. Sa croyance même du Clan des Etoiles la faisait douter de leur existence.

 **\- Goutte de Pluie,** commença le chef du clan, **seulement 1 lune est passé. Ce n'est peut-être rien. Attendons un signe.**

La femelle grise hocha de la tête et s'en alla dans son repaire. On pouvait apercevoir Nuage d'Éclat qui l'attendait. Étoile de Plume soupira et regarda le ciel noir.

 **\- Qu'on-t-il tous pour douter du Clan des Étoiles ?** Marmonna le matou.  
 **\- C'est normal, avec ce ciel noir.** Avança un autre chat.

Étoile de Plume se retourna vers la voix. C'était Ombre de Panthère, son lieutenant. Rassuré, le mâle se détendit à sa venue.

 **\- Que fais-tu ici, Ombre de Panthère ?**  
 **\- J'en ai terminé avec les patrouilles. Je t'ai vu parlé avec Goutte de Pluie, je savais bien que quelque chose la tracassait.**

Étoile de Plume admirait sa perspicacité à observer et deviner ce que pensaient les autres.

 **\- Tu as raison, comme toujours. Depuis la demi-lune, Goutte de Pluie commence à douter.**  
 **\- Comme le reste du clan.**

Le matou fut surpris. Bien qu'il s'en doutait, il demanda plus de détails à son lieutenant.

 **\- Combien de guerrier doute-t-il ?**  
 **\- Je dirais la moitié. Ils sont tracassés et cela influence sur la chasse.**  
 **\- Et les apprentis, anciens et reines ?** Finit-il par poser.

La femelle, Ombre de Panthère mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

 **\- Par chance, les apprentis ne comprennent pas la gravité de la situation. Ils sont encore jeunes. Les reines préfèrent s'occuper de leur petit tant qu'ils sont en sécurité et les anciens, croient toujours au Clan des Étoiles**. Conclut-elle.  
 **\- Soit. Espérons que cela ne dure pas.**

Les yeux du jeune matou étaient plein de chagrin. Son propre clan doutait. Il devait faire quelque chose. Le Clan des Etoiles devait faire quelque chose. Puis, la légère idée des 3 autres clans lui effleura l'esprit.

 **\- Ombre de Panthère,** commença le chef d'un ton hésitant, **Et si cela avait un lien avec les 3 autres clans disparus ?**

Ombre de Panthère, écarquilla les yeux. Certes, il n'avait pas tort, mais c'était devenu une histoire ancienne. Leur ancienne existence était presque devenue une rumeur.

 **\- Nous ne savons pas ce qui leurs est arrivés.** Avoua-t-elle, **Mais il y a peu de chance que cela ait un lien avec eux. Nous avons toujours vécus ici et nous n'avons jamais eu de problème.**  
 **\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.** Finit le chef.

Devant la mine sombre du chef, le lieutenant colla sa fourrure à celle du matou pour le réconforter.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu crois toujours au Clan des Étoiles et moi aussi. Je serais là pour te soutenir.**

Un ronronnement se fit entendre comme signe de remerciement. Épuisé, le chef retourna dans sa tanière en saluant Ombre de Panthère.  
Étoile de Plume, mit un certain temps avant de s'endormir. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et toute cette histoire le tracassait beaucoup. Qu'allait devenir son Clan ?

 _\- Pitié, Clan des Étoiles, parlez-nous._ Pensa-t-il avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsque le chef du Clan rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait sur une grande clairière. Pas un signe de chat. Il s'avança dans la grande clairière, marchant à l'aveuglette, sans savoir où aller. À bout, il s'écria.

 _\- Clan des Étoiles ! Où êtes-vous !?_

Aucune réponse à part le vent qui soufflait dans la clairière. Il retenta sa chance, persuadé que quelqu'un l'entendait.

 _\- Les Clans commencent à douter de vous ! Mon clan ! Que dois-je faire !?_ Supplia le matou d'une voix perdu.

Il s'accroupit sur l'herbe fraîche de la clairière. Il devait à tout prix trouver une solution. Sinon, le clan courait à sa perte. Ses beaux yeux jaunes se refermèrent. Il implorait le Clan des Étoiles. C'était pourtant eux qui leur avaient donné ses 9 vies. D'un coup, il entendit une chute d'eau. Intrigué, il se releva et vit qu'il n'était plus dans la grande clairière. Mais bien au Cristal de Lune. Là où, se rendait les guérisseurs chaque demi-lune. Il s'en souvenait très bien, il s'y était rendu pour recevoir ses neuf vies. La chute d'eau à l'entrée semblait provenir d'au-delà des nuages et de la poussière de lune glissait sur l'eau. Étoile de Plume admirait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Quant au Cristal de Lune, il se trouvait à l'intérieur de la Chute, d'où un petit passage permettait d'y accéder. Mais la chute d'eau semblait bien plus impressionnante que lors de sa dernière venu. Mais tout d'un coup, le bruit de la chute cessa. Les ténèbres l'entouraient et l'odeur du sang s'amplifiait. Terrifié, le matou tenta de fuir ces ténèbres, en vain. Lorsqu'il vit un chat au pelage poussière d'étoiles, il s'arrêta net. Il avait beau essayer de l'identifier, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était flou.

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

Pas de réponse venant du chat. Une voix retentit dans sa tête. Il reconnut aussitôt le ton employé. C'était le ton d'une nouvelle prophétie.

 _"Ils seront trois... Trois à sauver les Clans. Le Solitaire Noir, le Curieux Vert et l'Équilibre des deux chats... Seulement, à la moindre erreur, ça sera la fin. La fin du temps des Clans."_

Tandis que le chat devant lui, semblait hocher de la tête, il disparut jusqu'à devenir poussière d'étoile. Le matou, perturbé, tenta tout de même qu'on lui répondent.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi une nouvelle prophétie ! Clan des Étoiles !_

Mais sa voix devenait un écho lointain dans les ténèbres se mêlant au sang...


End file.
